Elizabeth Ross (Ziemia-616)
Galeria Betty_Ross_(Harpy)_9.jpg Red_She-Hulk_Vol_1_62_Textless.jpg bettyross-400083.PNG|Betty grana przez Jennifer Connelly w filmie "Hulk" (2003) bettyross-199999.PNG|Betty grana przez Liv Tyler "Incredible Hulk" (2008) Zdolności Jako Harpy Jako Red She-Hulk Historia Ziemia-616 Urodzona w stanie Kalifornia jako jedyna córka Generała Thadeusa Rossa i jego żony Karen Lee. Karen zmarła gdy Betty była jeszcze nastolatką, a ojciec przestał zajmować się córką z powodu przekonania że wojsko to nie miejsce dla młodej kobiety. Betty uczyła się w szkole z internatem, po której wróciła do domu, gdzie nie zastała ojca. Tym razem Thadeus uczestniczył w tajnym projekcie Gamma bomby stworzonej przez Naukowca Bruca'a Bannera, gdzie jej test odbywał się na pustyni koło miasta Vista Verde w Nowym Meksyku. Betty poznała kiedy ten przyjechał na test bomby. Wtedy to zrodziło się uczucie między nimi, ale niestety Thadeus nie znosi słabeuszy i kujonów takich jak Banner. Ross zaczął go nie znosić jeszcze bardziej gdy zobaczył że jego córka podkochuje się w nim. Narodziny Hulka Gdy Bruce po wypadku na pustyni zaczął transformować się w Hulka, Thadeus postanowił odwieść Betty od tych uczuć które kierowała w stronę Bannera. Później Betty została porwana przez Tyrannusa władcy miasta Subterranea. Porwał ją w charakterze zakładniczki. Dał warunek Thadeusowi że jeśli spróbuje powstrzymać armię inwazyjną Tyrannusa na ziemię, to jego córka zginie. Na szczęście Betty została uratowana przez Hulka. Okazało się potem że w Betty podkochuje się podwładny Thadeusa Rossa Major Glenn Talbot. Ale Betty kochała Bruce'a. Nawet wtedy gdy dowiedziała się że Bruce i Hulk to ta sama osoba. W późniejszym czasie Bruce Nauczył kontrolować transformację w Hulka, oraz utrzymać stan swojej świadomości. Nie chętnie ale Thadeus zgodził się na ślub Betty z Bannerem w jej rodzinnym domu. Ale niestety ich szczęście nie trwało długo. Arcywróg Hulka Leader wystrzelił w stronę Bruca wiązkę promieniowania która znów przemieniła go w bezmyślną bestię. Wtedy to uciekł niszcząc przy okazji dom, mając nadzieję że do ślubu nigdy nie dojdzie. Jako żona Talbota Betty nadal kochała Bruce'a ale dowiedziała się że Bruce również kocha Jarellę, Królową subatomowego świata K'ai. Wierząc że straciła Bruce'a zaczęła się spotykać z Glenem Talbotem, którego wkrótce poślubiła. Podczas gdy Betty i Glenn byli na podróży poślubnej, Thadeus kontynuował swój pościg za Hulkiem. Wtedy to został porwany przez Radzieckiego naukowca znanego pod pseudonimem Gremlin i wysłany do sowieckiego więzienia. Glenn rozpoczął wtedy akcję ratunkową której celem było odbicie Generała. Misja zakończyła się sukcesem, ale Glenn został schwytany. Ross i inni żołnierze uznali Talbota za zmarłego. Gdy Betty Dowiedziała się o jego rzekomej śmierci popadła w stan załamania nerwowego. Harpy M.O.D.O.K. który wtedy był szefem organizacji A.I.M zrzeszających szalonych naukowców, odkrył stan w jaki popadła Betty i postanowił to wykorzystać. Porwał ją i żeby zmienić ją w istotę na tyle potężną by pokonać Hulka napromieniował ją potężną dawką promieniowania Gamma. W wyniku tego zmieniła się w potworną i szaloną Harpy. Uwolniwszy się ze specjalnego pomieszczenia, krzycząc gdzie jest Hulk, by go mogła zabić. Wtedy to M.O.D.O.K.powiedział jej gdzie go może znaleźć. Gdy się dowiedziała od razu ruszyła w pościg. Ostatecznie Harpy dopadła Hulka i zaczęli walczyć między sobą, bez litości. Ale kiedy Hulk miał już zadać ostateczny cios, Harpy wyjawiła mu że to ona jest Betty Ross. Wtedy Harpy wykorzystując zmieszanie i zaskoczenie całą sytuacją Hulka pokonała go. Generał Ross który oglądając walkę obu potworów rozpoznał w Harpy swoją córkę Betty. Od razu pojechał na miejsce zdarzenia, i próbował odwieść ją od tego co zamierzała zrobić. Ale będąc wciąż pod wpływem działań M.O.D.O.K.'a myślała że słowa generała to tak naprawdę marna sztuczka i uciekła porywając w swoich szponach pokonanego Hulka. Gdy wojsko wysłało myśliwce w pościgu za Harpią ona zestrzeliła jeden z nich zanim wpadła razem z Hulkiem w tornado które wyrzuciło ich w stronę gigantycznych obłoków. Wtedy to znalieźli w obcym mieście ukrytym w chmurach. Gdy Hulk się obudził rozpoczęli walkę z dwugłowym potworem o imieniu "Bi-Beast". Kiedy bestia dorwała Harpię, ona została pozbawiona energii gamma. Hulk chcąc jej pomóc zaatakował potwora. Hulk okazał się być większym wyzwaniem dla Bi-Beast'a. Hulk zaczął zdobywać przewagę nad przeciwnikiem ale rozrzedzone powietrze spowodowało że nie mógł dalej walczyć przez co wrócił do postaci Bannera. Media Komiksy Filmy * Hulk (2003) * Incredible Hulk (2008) Seriale * Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. Gry * Marvel vs. Capcom Ciekawostki Kategoria:Szkic Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Szpiedzy Kategoria:Defenders Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Czerwonoskórzy Kategoria:Z super siłą Kategoria:Zielonoskórzy Kategoria:Latający bohaterowie Kategoria:Sojusznicy Hulka Kategoria:Szatyni Kategoria:Bruneci Kategoria:Członkowie Brotherhood of the Shield (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616